Get The Girl
by Tarafina
Summary: “One minute you’re innocently Facebooking her, next you’re in love… By tomorrow you’re gonna be planning the wedding…” :Chloe/Duke:


**Title**: Get The Girl  
**Category**: Smallville/GI: Joe  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Duke, Ripcord/Scarlett  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Word Count**: 676  
**Summary**: "One minute you're innocently Facebooking her, next you're in love… By tomorrow you're gonna be planning the wedding…"

**_Get The Girl_**

"DUKE!"

Startled out of his thought, he turned around to glare at Ripcord who'd just had the bright idea to yell directly in his ear. "What?"

"Care to enlighten me? You've been zoned out the last hour! I've been tryin' to get your advice but you keep starin' off on me… What's up?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, running a hand over his head uncomfortably. "I'm just… distracted. Go ahead."

Ripcord wasn't convinced, thinning his lips as he stared suspiciously at his friend and teammate. Suddenly, dawning lit his eyes. "Ah, I get it… This is about that League chick, in'it?"

Frowning, Duke shook his head. "No."

"Yeah…" Ripcord grinned. "She hasn't called you back, has she?"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to whatever we were talking about?"

"You mean what _I _was talking about while you were daydreaming about Rolex?"

"Watchtower," he corrected automatically.

Ripcord smirked smugly. "Exactly." Leaning back in his chair, he shook his head. "You got it bad."

"I don't even know her."

He shook his head. "Don't even try bullshitting me, man. You've had what, like, six missions alone with her. You're gonna tell me you haven't tried to figure her out?"

He pursed his lips in reply.

"Yeah," He laughed goadingly, "I bet you picked her brain 'til dawn."

Shaking his head, he glared, annoyed.

"Just admit it."

With a huff of aggravation, he stood up, pacing. "Admit what? That I _like _her? Yeah, sure, all right… A little."

Ripcord stared, waiting smugly.

"All right, a lot…"

Crossing his arms, amused, Ripcord continued to stare patiently.

"I can't get her out of my head!" Duke finally exclaimed, falling back to his chair, sighing.

"Can't get _who _out of your head?" Scarlett's voice suddenly asked as she walked into the room.

He jumped, surprised. "What? No one!"

"Watchtower," Ripcord answered, grinning. "Our boy's got a crush."

Scarlett's lips curled. "Really?"

"No," Duke denied, shaking his head emphatically.

"Hm… That's too bad; I _might _know some useful information pertaining to Watchtower…" With a knowing grin, she turned to leave the room.

"Hey, wait!" Duke exclaimed anxiously.

She turned slowly, a smug grin tilting her lips. "Yes?"

With a frown, he crossed his arms over his chest. "What kinda information?"

Ripcord walked over, slapping his shoulder as he grinned. "Don't get mushy on me, man."

"Shuddup," he muttered, shrugging him off.

Scarlett chuckled, lifting a brow. "Chloe Sullivan," she told him.

Duke's brow furrowed.

"Her real name."

With that information he could learn just about anything about her.

Ripcord sighed. "Stalking ain't cool, dude."

"It's not stalking… It's a simple background check… We've gotta make sure she's legit, right?" he suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me that when you're creeping her Facebook page."

"You think she's got Facebook?" he asked hopefully.

Shaking his head, he frowned. "Girl's already got your wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even _know _it. I can't _wait _for you to…" He trailed off, eyes catching Scarlett once more walked by with a gun strapped to her back.

"Hold that thought," Duke said, shoving him in the shoulder. "Right after you wipe the drool from your face, you can come gimme tips about _my _love life."

Shaking it off, Ripcord threw his hands in the air. "There it is! The big word!" He shook his head, feigning sadness. "One minute you're innocently Facebooking her, next you're in love… By tomorrow you're gonna be planning the wedding…"

Glaring, Duke shook his head. "Shut up…"

Ripcord laughed, watching his friend as he walked off toward the computer terminals. His boy was halfway in love with a chick he barely knew and really… Ripcord couldn't blame him. "Eh, Scarlett… You interested in a little healthy competition?" he shouted, snaking a gun off a Joe walking past him. "Sorry, bud, got a little wooing to do and I'm a need a big gun for it." He hurried after the amused red-head, crossing his fingers in hopes that he and Duke _both _would get the girl in the end.


End file.
